JAMES
by Kathe Su
Summary: Complemento del Fanfic Regresando al infierno; serie de one-shot sobre los pensamientos de James al momento de reencontrarse con su amor, ser culpado de un crimen que no cometio y haber sido traicionado por la unica persona a la que amo
1. PROLOGO

James Scrable ex-guitarrista del grupo winged skull, mejor amigo del vocalista Dimitry Vanclosh y enamorado secreto de Charlotte Kensington. Viaja hasta villa amoris al enterarse que su mejor amigo a sido asesinado  
Dispuesto a descubrir la verdad se vera envuelto en una red de mentiras y traiciones que probaran su amor incondicional  
Pero que sucedera al saber toda la verdad

* * *

CHICAS DE NUEVO YO ESTE ES MI PROYECTO INTERMEDIO ALGUNAS QUIEREN SABER QUE SUCEDIO CON JAMES NO; PUES ESPEREN EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESTE SOLO ES EL PROLOGO

NO LEEMOS PRONTO

BYE BYE KATHERINE


	2. 1

Pues ya saben todo lo referente a CDM es propiedad de chinomiko Charlotte es propiedad de lottie-san, Katherine es de mi completa propiedad y James es propiedad del fanfic un personaje creado por Charlotte pero yo le dare la apariencia

**NO PLAGIO**

**nos leemos abajo**

**disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Miraba por la ventanilla del avion preguntandose en que momento aterrizaria, se habia retrasado 1 hora y el muchacho esperaba ansioso a que dieran el anuncio; suspiro mirando de tanto en tanto las noticias que aparecian por internet, habia pasado un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que habia visto a charlotte tendrian unos 16 años cuando ella habia desaparecido, tiempo despues y gracias a el mismo Dimitry se habia enterado de la razon de su huida pese a ello no perdia la esperanza de volverla a encontrar para al fin despues de tanto confesarle sus sentimientos con la vana intencion de que por casualidad ella sintiera lo mismo que el pero todo parecia perdido en ese instante su mejor amigo Dimitry el chico que le habia causado tanto daño a su amada la habia encontrado primero

Media hora despues el avion aterrizo y con ello los pensamientos y mortificaciones comenzaron a expandirse ¿que diria charlotte al verlo despues de tanto tiempo? era lo unico que le importaba charlotte kensington esperaba encontrarla feliz y que esa sonrisa que tanto queria siguiera en su rostro por algunas personas se habia enterado para su alivio que ella habia superado el trauma le alegraba pero se sorprenderia al verla de nuevo algo habria cambiado en ella la respuesta debia ser afirmativa

Despues de recoger su maleta y salirdel aeropuerto tomo un taxi pidiendo que lo llevaran hasta villa amoris donde se suponia vivia ella el trayecto duro 3 horas de Paris hasta el pequeño poblado mantenia las noticias actualizadas muchas de ellas afirmaban que la pareja que en algun momento fue la sensacion habia vuelto pero el conocia bien la mentira que habia tras una noticia todo era modificado para que asi la curiosidad de la gente fuera aplacada y se vendieran mas lo unico que lo mantenia pensando continuamente era esa noticia en donde la foto principal era charlotte y Dimitry besandose podia ser un montage pero parecia real busco por todos los medios algo que no concordara pero todo resultaba en lo mismo

1:25 am rezaba el reloj con cada tic tac balanceandose en un movimiento sin fin el muchacho entro al hotel pidiendo una habitacion no se quedaria por mas de una semana ahi solo queria comprobar por el mismo si toda esa informacion distribuida era verdad y no mucho menos importante ver de nuevo a charlotte acomodo sus pertenencias para despues ir a duchare terminando por enfundarse en un pijama acostandose en la cama en sus brazos un marco con la fotografia de una sonriente charlotte

Un sueño placido donde todo era paz y felicidad se vio truncado por un sonido estridente que lo hizo despertar era la alarma golpeo con fuerza el despertador cubriendose de nuevo con las sabanas y bostezando ruidosamente se dejo ir

8:00 pm anunciaba el reloj en muchacho abria los ojos estirandose la diferencia de horarias lo comenzaba a irritar pero debia acostumbrarse eso si queria ver a la chica aunque fuese una vez el habia vivido en estados unidos por esos años en que se separaron acostumbrado a un horario diferente su estomago gruñia exigiendole el tan importante sustento encontro de ese modo una excusa para visitar la ciudad y con un poco de suerte podria ver a charlotte e investigar donde vivia, el hotel donde se hospedo estaba en el centro de la cuidad sin mucho esfuerzo localizo el parque y cerca de ahi habian pequeños restaurantes tomo asiento un una mesa en el exterior miroa cada chia que pasaba pensando encontrarse con su charlotte su busqueda no estaba dando frutos pensaba regresar al hotel a descansar y asi al dia siguiente continuar con su busqueda algo lo detuvo vio a su amigo Dimitry saliendo del mismo restaurante donde el estaba con una muchacha castaña su corazon comenzo a latir fuertemente y sus manos a sudar sin duda era charlotte la reconocio al momento en que ella volteo seguia igual sus ojo eran de un hermoso tono carmesi pero le faltaban felicidad Dimitry la dejo sola ya que antes habia estado hablando por telefono su trabajo siempre habia sido lo mas importante para el la muchacha se despidio de el mientras el cantante subia al automovil dejandola sola ella sonreia al recibir un menaje luego se transformaba en una mueca decidio seguirla

Ella camino descuidadamente por el parque tarareando una melodia que no pudo reconocer llagaron hasta un bloque de departamentos bien cuidados parecia un lugar caro se sintio aliviado al ver que charlotte tenia un buen lugar para vivir ella subio hasta el segundo piso y desparecio tras la puerta era seguro que ella volveria a salir asi que se dispuso a esperarla sentado en la acera de enfrente comenzaba a aburrirse despues de dos horas de espera ella al fin bajo se veia apurada tanto que ni noto su presencia se subio en un taxi y se marcho el siguio su ejemplo pidiendole al conductor que la siguiera el destino era una pequeña tienda de ropa al otro lado de la ciudad ya era de noche asi que tenia el letrero de cerrado, bajo del taxi y la chica se dirigio hasta la puerta entro, el se aproximo a los aparadores encontro un lugar desde el cual observarla sin ser visto habia un grupo de personas en el mostrador se alegro lottie al parecer tenia amigos y unos muy buenos todavia no entendia que hacia en ese lugar a altas horas de la noche pero no se preocupo

Vestidos y mas vestidos eran puestos en sus manos mientras una chica de cabello plateado tomaba algunos y descartaba otros a poca distancia de ellas habia otra chica en un taburete sentada esperando a la persona que estaba en el probador se trataba de un chico de cabello plateado que vestia diferentes trajes seguia sin entender la situacion, charlotte salia con un vestido negro de encaje que la hacia ver hermosa, espectacular sus impulsos le decian que entraran a la tienda y la besara pero la logica le reprendia ella se asustaria

Su charlotte parecia feliz en ese lugar rodeada de sus amigos eso le hacia feliz tal vez otro dia podria hablarle dio media vuelta y camino hacia las oscuras calles pensando en una forma de hablar con ella

-Scrable.-escucho la voz de un hombre que lo llamaba giro de lleno buscando a la persona que tenia la osadia de interrumpir sus valiosos pensamientos

-Es ami.-pregunto con cierto desconcierto señalandose a si mismo el hombre salio de entre las sombras.-Dimitry

-James cuanto tiempo.-no habia ni pizca de simpatía en sus palabra.-¿Que haces precisamente aqui y espiando a mi Lottie?.-choco contra la pared el cantante mantenia a su amigo tomado por la camisa

-Sueltame.-Grito encolerizado golpeandolo en el hombro y haciendo que el castaño se tambalease.-Seria mejor preguntar que haces aqui espiandola

-Es mi novia me preocupo por ella no sabia que tenia planeado hacer asi que la segui.-Una sonrisa psicopata asomo de entre los labios del muchacho de cabellos Castaño.-Sera mejor que no te le acerques.-saco una pequeña navaja de bolsillo el muchacho ni se inmuto solo lo observo como una insignificancia

-Ese no es tu problema.-Espeto dandole la espalda mala decision ya que Dimitry se aproximo hacia el dispuesto a apuñalarlo

* * *

Al fin regrese a escribir lo se no se lo esperaban se suponia que deberia estar escribiendo el otro fic pero no podia dejar esto inconcluso en fin ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

El otro era el prologo siento mucho haber jugado con sus sentimientos no fue intencional pero ya saben se necesitaba algo para poder subir la nueva historia

por cierto en el fanfic Regresando al infierno llegamos a los 117 Rw todavia no lo puedo creer gracias a todas ustedes por el apoyo las amo

Bien el siguiente capitulo sera publicado el Lunes proximo tal vez antes depende cuando termine el capitulo y la aceptacion supongo que no sera una cadena de shot´s sino un mini micro fic

ya saben si quieren contactar conmigo dejen un Mp y encuentan la demas info en mi perfil

BYE BYE

KATHERINE


End file.
